Immortal Protector
by jadefox1313
Summary: Alexander has been running from his father for some time now and he's finally fed up with it. But he can't do it alone, and Jade Fox is the right vampire for the job. B-Mod,Death,MC,OC,VS,WIP
1. The Job

You want me to do what?"

There was a small irritated sigh from across the unorganized cherry desk. It was amazing at times, that he could keep this calm and relaxed in the same room with _the _Jade Fox.

Course, she wasn't that known- in the outside world, but in this building, every living and non-living, knew not to tick this particular woman off. Poor old Jack here never believed it and at the end of each meeting they had, he always needed four Advil's and a large glass of water to ease the pain between his eyes when she left.

"Come on Jade. It's not as bad as it seems." he pressed on.

"No."

"It'll only be for a month or so. It might actually be fun for you. You could use a bit of fun, you might actually be able to come back and at least smile a couple of times. Of course, then we'd have to send you back when it all wares off, for our sakes." he babbled on; unaware of the tic forming in the young woman's jaw.

Ignoring his comment, she didn't budge. "No." She was getting really annoyed now. She was starting to sound like a teen pushing the repeated button on their favorite song, so they could hear it over and over again.

"I will not be one of your sick test subjects. I am _not _going to be one of those guinea pigs that you injected food coloring into, just to see if their fur would change colors."

"Hey now," he said sternly as he straightening up in the leather chair, that creaked and squeaked with his every movement. "That was harmless fun when I was bored waiting for you to get back from one of your missions."

Jade rolled her brilliant green eyes. She never did understand this man.

"My answer is still no, nevertheless."

Jack let out another sigh that sounded a bit depressed.

That was a new emotion Jade had never seen from him. It actually shocked her. He never showed anything other than anger and amusement, and that was only around her. He told her once, that she brought that side of him out.

But depression? Sadness? She was starting to get worried about the big man now.

Those dark chocolate eyes burned into her, so deep she could feel it through every bone and nerve ending in her body. She knew that look. It was the same one he gave her every time before he made that one single threat that always got to her and always gave him what he wanted.

He wasn't playing around now. He was just playing cheep.

"Don't you dare say it. I don't want to hear those words escape between your lips."

"Or what? You'll rip my throat out? You know, that may work with the mortals, and a few immortals or demons, but not with me. I know you better than that. You wouldn't dare make such a threat towards me."

Damn him. He really did know more than he should. Through the years, Jade has yet to figure out just what the hell he really was. The only thing she knew, was that he was very good looking, very scary, very annoying and immortal. He also healed way too fast for her liking; she knew first hand.

"Now, am I going to have to repeat myself like all the other times? Or are you going to behave for once in your immortal life?"

"Don't you touch my baby."

"Don't look at me if he suddenly has a few dents throughout his body."

That worked.

Jade's eyes widened in shock before she quickly shook her head. "Leave my baby alone." she said with a warning growl.

"Then you know what to say."

"You can read my mind. Do I really have to speak them?" she questioned. Jade really hated the fact that he could get his way with her, no matter what it was. If he wanted her to strip down and dance naked around his office, all he would have to do is tell her with that seductive voice of his and she'd on his desk in no time.

He chuckled. Damn him.

"No, I want to hear it out of _your_ mouth. Once I hear it, then I promise your precious Javelin will be fine. Hey, I'll even buy you some more Nos for you and erase all the tickets you got today for speeding."

Jade's entire facade brightened up dramatically and for once she smiled so wide, she didn't bother to hide her full sized fangs.

"I'll do it!" she shouted before she could realize what she said and when she did comprehend what exactly just flew out of her mouth, she cursed under her breath.

"Good to hear. You'll see, when you return to your apartment, that there will be a folder and two full tanks of your Nos, waiting for you."

Did he actually know she was going to cave in eventually, like always? Was one of his many talents she didn't know about, being able to see into the future? But she swore she was doing great at the beginning. She was winning! Of course, till he pulled out his evil trick with her car.

"Yes, I knew you were going to cave. But the Nos was already going to be there when you returned. I just thought I'd add it in, even though you were getting it anyways. It was a bonus, to throw it in and really make sure you accepted the job."

Now she was pissed and confused. Did she miss out in something? Was it one of her prizes, she completely forgot about? There was a few races she won, that she never did get the prize for the win.

Maybe the Nos was one of them, and she completely forgot.

"No, no." he answered her unspoken question.

"I hate it when you do that."

He just chuckled before continuing. "Today is your two hundredth birthday. Do you not remember? I figured I'd give you a small present and that's what the Nos was."

That took her by complete shock. Another emotion. Kindness. Holy shit. He was on a roll today. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could get some more interesting things out of him. Maybe he wasn't the cold hearted bastard he always tried so hard to be. She knew he was actually kind and fuzzy underneath all that hard man.

Jack growled under his breath.

"Um, thanks. I did actually. I stopped keeping track when I pressed one hundred. It wasn't worth it, when you were alone."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" he asked, which earned another smile from Jade as she stood from the chair in front of Jack's dirty table.

"Nah, you're too good looking for liver. Maybe, just maybe, a gull bladder." she teased, but got serious once he stopped laughing and he too got serious.

"Also, there are two cases of blood bags for you. AB positive. Your favorite. Make sure that you fill yourself up before you leave tomorrow. If you run out and need more, just let me know."

Jade nodded her head and watched as Jack stood from his chair. Jack towered over her and everyone else. He stood at a whopping, six-six while she was at a normal height of five-seven.

Jade loved her height, but when she was near Jack while he was standing, she felt like a Chihuahua against a Great Dane. Specially when she came to eye level with that muscular chest of his; which she was able to see thanks to the few buttons of his dress shirt that just happened to be undone.

Jade forced herself not to, but couldn't stand it much longer and she found herself licking her suddenly dry lips; blushing deep when she heard Jack's thunderous laugh echo in the office.

"Lovely thoughts, Jade."

"Shut up!" she snapped. "It's not my fault you have some freaky ability to make every woman you cross, suddenly want to jump your bones. Im starting to wonder if you're really Eros, in disguise. If you really are the damn God of Love, then it would defiantly clear a few things up."

Jack suddenly grew quiet and still, but shrugged his broad shoulders after time before he walked her over to the door and held it open for her. He still had the manners he learnt, way back when.

"Make sure you call me once you make it there and into a safe place."

"Make it where? You never did bother with all the details." she reminded him as she came to a stop in the door way.

"You'll find everything you'll need and need to know in that folder I told you about. Make sure you read all of it before you leave."

Jade sighed and nodded her head. It was always the same. He never did like to talk about the jobs he gave her and the others. She still wanted to know why though. At least this time, it seemed she was going to get to do this alone. No tag along's to slow her down for once.

Yay!


	2. The Problem

Vampires living among mortals? It sounds like someone escaped from the funny farm. Vampires are nothing more than a myth. An old folk's tale of ugly beasts that have nothing better to do, than cause mayhem and death.

Bloodsuckers, was what some, that actually believed in them, called these immortal night walkers.

"But sir, you really do not have a say in the matter. Your father is on his way here, as we speak."

Alexander Ambrose snorted. He and his butler have been going at this argument for some time now. Since he was born, Alexander's father has been out to destroy him. Not kill. No, that was too easy for Keegan Ambrose. And his father's reason? Because Alexander was born a human; a disgrace.

"Yes, Adrian, I do. I have a choice, and my choice is to stay right here."

"But sir," Adrian, the butler, repeated, but blinked as Alexander lifted a hand to cut him off.

"No." he repeated. "I told you, I'm staying here and I'm going to fight him. I am done running from my own father."

Adrian sighed in defeat. For hundred of years, the poor butler never had this kind of a problem. He never served for a mortal in his long years and now he understood why. Mortals were so, so... annoying. Of course, Adrian was a mortal once, but he lived his life as a vampire for so long, he never considered himself once a mortal but born a vampire.

Rising from his seat, Alexander glanced back at him butler and gave him one of those this-conversation-is-over glares before he left the kitchen and walked up stairs to his bed chamber.

Once inside, Alexander lent back against the oak door and stared up at the dark ceiling. Alexander's room, besides the kitchen and bathroom, was the only proof that there was a mortal living within the mansion as well as the vampire butler.

The only things in his room that showed vampire life, was the thick drapes over his windows and the wall's, which Alexander had to paint jet black. The bright colors and the light was harmful to Adrian, if he ever needed to go into Alexander's room.

Arching his back against the door to push himself away, Alexander let out a long tired breath as he made his way over to his bed. It had been a long day for him and fighting with his butler just killed the last ounce of energy he had. He was in no mood for any more of Adrian's arguments.

Stripping of his black T-shirt, he threw it to the ground, not caring where it landed at the moment, then plopped back onto the silky dark blue sheets of his king sized bed. "Only the best for Mr. Alexander," as Adrian always put it. Alexander would have been fine with a bunk bed. Having a huge bed like this one, only reminded him just how lonely he really was.

Rolling onto his side, Alexander opened his eyes with a small sigh, but stiffened instantly when he finally came to realize that he was no longer alone in the large bed.

"What the hell," Alexander began, but stopped short when a slender pale finger pressed against his lips to quiet him. A finger so white, he was able to see in the pitch black room.

"Hush, Mr. Ambrose. There is no harm to be done here if you behave and cooperate with me."

The voice that came from beside him, sounded so small, almost child-like. But he could tell, this was no child that was laying beside him. Every nerve ending came alive the instant the cold touch of her finger made contact with his lips.

Oh no, she was no child.

Narrowing his eyes, he stared straight at what he was sure was her face and waited for his eyes to adjust. The first thing he seen when his vision came a bit clearer, where the brightest green eye's he's ever seen and they were staring straight back into his own.

"Who are you?" Alexander asked when she removed her finger. The only answer he got was a very seductive grin before it vanished as she sat up and turned serious.

"It's time for us to get going, Mr. Ambrose."

"I'm not going anywhere. Who the hell are you and why are you in my room... in my bed?" he asked quickly. "Did Adrian put you up to this? I'm staying." he snapped.

The sound of teeth grinding filled the room when Alexander finally took a moment to catch his breath. The sound ceased and the woman beside him slowly turned towards him.

"Calm down Mr. Ambrose. There will be enough time later to answer all your questions. But, right now we need to leave."

_Her eyes changed. _Alexander found himself thinking when he noted that her eyes grew darker. Was she angry? Or something... else?

Alexander blinked when her eyes widened suddenly then narrowed at him.

"What?"

"No, I am not aroused! I'm pissed off, because someone wont shut his mouth and get off his ass before we're both dead." she snapped.

Guess the someone she mentioned just happened to be him.

"I never said you were." Alexander defended himself, but thought over it. "You can read my mind."

It wasn't much of a question, than it was an answer.

She nodded slowly; her scowl still on her face.

"Then, I guess that means you're angry."

"Why does it sound as if you're depressed that I'm not aroused? You're not that hot." she said as she flashed him a grin of perfectly straight, white teeth.

"That hurt." he said in his best sobbing tone, but chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Enough talking. We need to go. Now."

Alexander shook his head, but flinched when that earned a furious snarl to escaped the woman's throat.

"Don't make me drag you. I'm not in the best of moods."

This man was seriously starting to piss her off. She was about to just leave and forget all of this. Jack can find someone else to do this job.

Racking a hand through her hair, she quickly stood up to pace in front of Alexander's bed.

"Would you stop that? You're making me dizzy." Alexander said as he continued to watch her pace back and forth.

She didn't stop.

Pushing himself off his bed, he moved around it slowly to stand a few feet away from the girl.

Now that they were both standing and the moonlight from the window, which he didn't recall opening, played across the girls face, he could tell she defiantly did not match her voice.

This was no child.

Clearing his throat loud enough to get her attention, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her hard.

"What?" she sounded annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer a few questions. I don't tend to run off with strangers."

"Well, at least we know you're somewhat smart." she mumbled.

"Somewhat?"

Shaking her head, she finally stopped pacing and faced him with her hands on her slender hips. Now that there was enough light and she had stopped going in circles, he could see all of her.

She was beautiful.

She stood about five-seven with bright green eyes and shoulder length black wavy hair. She looked like a goddess, standing there in her white strapless gown that ended at her knee's; showing off her amazing legs... and no shoes?

Then it hit him. Quickly, he looked back up at her face and smiled innocently when he forgot that she could, somehow, read his mind.

"You better keep your eyes on my face and no where else."

Alexander held his hands up in front of his chest. "Sorry."

She snorted and turned her head to the side in a childish manner. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly as she attempted to calm herself down.

"You have five minutes to ask your questions, then we're leaving if you like it or not."

Five minutes? How many questions could he get out of her in only five minutes?

"What's your name, to start off with?"

She sighed heavily before she moved over to his bed and settled down on the foot of it.

"My name is, Jade Fox."

"Alright, Ms. Fox..."

"Jade." she corrected.

"Jade," he repeated, before continuing. "Why are you here?"

"Four minutes." she simply said, but then answered. "You already know. I'm here to take you away before we're both killed."

Both killed? His father? How did she know about him?

"You mean you're taking me away before my father get's here."

"Yes."

"I already told Adrian. I'm not running anymore. I'm staying here to fight him. I've had just about enough of running away like a coward."

"What can a mere mortal such as yourself do? Your own father will kill you without even a second thought to it."

She growled at him when he just shrugged his shoulders as if it could be worse.

"Two minutes." she said through clenched teeth.

"Where are you planning on taking me? And is it just you who will be taking me?"

"_I _will be taking you to Alaska. It's the best place right now and yet the worst place right now for you to be."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's easier for me to watch you, but your father will be able to get to you easier as well." she explained.

_What the hell did that mean?  
_

_"It means, thanks to Alaska's longer nights, he can get to you easier, but I can also keep you a lot safer than anywhere else." she answered his unspoken question, but it was still confusing him.  
_

Standing in front of her, he grinned widely when he noticed the look on her face when she finally realized that he was still naked above his waist.

"You better keep your eyes on my face and no where else." he repeated her exact words from before.

Alexander grinned widely when her eyes snapped back up to his face and glared at him.

For some reason, Alexander knew he probably should be a bit frightened by the glare she was giving him, but because of how she looked, beautiful and child-like, the glare only made him grin larger.

"You better stop comparing me to a child. I'm far from one." she growled at him. "Now, your five minutes are long gone. It's time to go. Now."

"No." he simply said.

Arching a brow, Alexander neither flinched nor blinked as Jade snapped straight off the bed with a fierce snarl.

"What?" she yelled.

"I'm still not going. I never did openly agree to it."

Alexander's eyes widened as she actually hissed at him, the way a cat would if you stepped on it's tail. And he could have sworn he seen that her canines were slightly longer than normal.

"You're a..." Alexander grew silent as his body became limp before tumbling to the ground in front of her feet.

Jade made no move towards him. She just shook her head slowly as she plopped back onto the edge of the bed.

Rubbing the heel of her palm against her right temple, she groaned softly. That was way too close for her own comfort. He could not find out what she was. If he wants to kill his own father, then she couldn't risk him knowing what she really was. Just in case. She'll just let him wonder 'bout the whole mind reading thing and that's all he was allowed to know about.

Slipping her fingers through her hair, she stared down at Alexander's motionless body.

"I hate using mind manipulation. It takes way too much out of me. It's bad enough I didn't have enough time to feed before coming here. I need blood, and his..." Jade's gaze dropped to the jugular vein at the base of his neck.

Her mouth started to water. She slipped down to the floor next to him and licked her lips as the smell of his blood filled her nostrils.

"AB positive. My favorite too." she purred.

Jade groaned softly as she could already taste his blood on her tongue, but hissed when she felt her fangs start to slip out more. Sucking in a quick breath, her eyes widened at what was going through her head.

Scrambling to her feet, she clamped both her hands over her mouth as she forced her fangs to retract. Growling at the pain of having to force them back while she was still hungry as hell, she sat down underneath the window she had slipped through before.

"I can't believe I almost bit him. What was I thinking? Jack was right, I should have made sure to have eaten before coming to get him." she muffled into her hands. "Jack would have killed me."

Looking back down at where he still laid, Jade closed her eyes tightly as he fangs tried to free themselves again.

"Jack must have known the he had my favorite blood type and that I would think he was hot as hell. Damn him for always being right."

For once, Jade really had no idea what she was going to do. She needed to feed, but she also needed to get Alexander out of here.

Now.

His father was going to be at the bottom steps of the mansion in less than an hour. She could smell that SOB already, and death that followed at his heels.

She had to do something quick. Turning her gaze away from Alexander with a small groan, she mentally slapped herself at the thought that crossed her mind.

_I can't. Jack said I'm not allowed to bite any men. Only women or drink from bags.  
_

But this was an emergency wasn't it? Both their lives were riding on her and that seriously sucked.

Jade had to feed now, or she wasn't going to be able to get near Alexander, let alone pick him up since he was still unconscious. She had no choice. Jack can yell at her all he wanted. It was his fault for setting her up with this job when he knew Alexander was a prime rib in her book.

They needed to leave now and get a head start to put some distance between them and his father.

Jade groaned inward at what she was about to do. Don't get her wrong. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into that sexy ass neck of his, but it was what she had to do in order to bite him.

How she hated the damn rules for all vampires. She was going to find the old fart who made up those rules and chop his head off personally.

The tricky part of this was, Alexander had to be awake in order for her to do this and if she woke him up, he'll still remember everything before he passed out.

That's why she always drank from blood bags that Jack always gave her. She was the only vampire she knew that couldn't erase memories or give them fake ones. She could only control their minds for a brief moment.

And that moment wasn't long enough and she still yet to master it completely. Only a few, like making them sleep, as she already did with Alexander here.

Why was this happening to her? She had the worst of luck, ever.

It was now or never though. Mostly now; cause there wasn't a never or Jack would have her head.

She just hopped Alexander would except her.

Letting her hands fall to her sides, Jade closed her eyes to help her concentrate. No more than a few seconds later, Alexander let out a small moan as he slowly awoke.

Blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the lighting, Alexander looked around slowly to find himself face-to-face with the ground.

What happened?

Jade was what happened. And she was...

Sitting up quickly, Alexander let out another moan. That was a bad idea. His head started to spin and he placed a hand on the ground to brace himself up.

"What's going on?" he groaned.

"You passed out suddenly."

The soft child-like voice rang behind him and Alexander remembered who that voice just happen to belong to.

Turning his head, he looked over his shoulder at Jade and at once, he wished he hadn't.

Jade was giving him a look that promised something good, but also bad was about to happen. A very seductive look and it made him instantly hard.

Crazy, huh?

"I passed out?" he asked after he swallowed the large lump in his throat.

"Don't ask me. You just fell to the ground and started snoring." she simply said with a shrug.

Standing slowly, Alexander made sure not to make any quick movements so he wouldn't end up back on the floor again.

"I don't understand how I just suddenly passed out. Nothing's wrong with me that I know of."

Jade ignored his questioning and slowly took the few steps between them. "It's in the past, don't worry about it. You probably haven't eaten... in a while." she whispered.

The way she was staring at hm, made him a bit nervous. She reminded him of a lion staring down its meal.

"Jade?" he asked. "Is there something the matter?"

Slowly shaking her head, Jade kept her gaze glued on his face.

"Everything is perfectly fine. You have nothing to worry about." she said in a seductive tone that made his entire body break out into goose bumps.

"You know Mr. Ambrose, I lied before." she said in the same seductive tone.

Alexander groaned inward as she placed one pale slender hand gently on his chest and moved closer so their bodies barely came into contact with one another.

Swallowing the idea to wrap his arms around that tiny frame and pull it against him so he could feel every inch of her body against his, he tilted his head back a bit and took a deep breath to help himself forget about her in front of him.

That was a wrong move on his end, because tilting his head back like that gave Jade the perfect view of his neck.

And what a sexy neck it was.

"Lied about what?" he had to do his best to keep his voice even and clear, but it was starting to get hard.

Along with something else.

"You are that hot." she purred.

Alexander had to stop and think about what she had said. At first it didn't hit him, but once he seen that her eyes were darkening like before, he understood right away.

"O-Oh." he actually stuttered.

Jade let out a small laugh when she noticed that she was winning for once. And it was time she had put her plan into action. Enough wasting time. This was for the both of them, in two different ways.

"Uh-huh." she purred as she granted his wish and pushed her body against his.

Alexander growled at the feeling. It was way to long since they last time he felt something this good. Being forced to stay in doors most of your life so your father couldn't get a good shot of you, really killed your social skills.

He couldn't. He wasn't going to fall for her tricks. He wasn't going to wrap his arms around her like he craved since he first saw her in his bed, but maybe just a taste wouldn't hurt.

Yeah, a very small taste would work.

Lifting his hands from his sides, Alexander watched her as she grinned slowly. Hesitating for a second, he groaned as she wiggled her body against his to encourage him to continue.

"Go ahead Mr. Ambrose. I don't bite." she said with a large grin.

Gripping onto her hips, he held her still as he ground his teeth. Anymore of this and he was going to loose his control. But for some reason, he had a feeling she wouldn't mind it that much.

And a part of him wouldn't mind it either.

A very large part.

"Jade, what are you doing?" he groaned out as she attempted to wiggle her body again.

"What does it look like, Mr. Ambrose? Come on, surely you're not that clueless." she teased.

He had to be asleep still. There was no way in hell this woman would be all over him like this, if it wasn't a dream.

"You normally do this with every guy you run away with?" he asked, bypassing what she asked.

"Nope. Trust is, Mr. Ambrose, you'll be my first."

"You're a virgin?"

Jade let out an irritated breath as she thought about Jack. "My... father is very protective of me. You're the closest I've been to a man."

_Wonder what happened to the men who had tried to get close..._

"You don't want to know." she told him with a grin, but move her hands up to cradle his cheeks gently. "But don't worry. He wont hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

Alexander let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Still, he had a bad feeling about her father.

"So Mr. Ambrose," Jade began, pulling him away from his thoughts. "I know you know what's about to happen and I know you don't mind one bit." she said smugly.

Alexander swallowed the lump in his throat. He was starting to hate the whole mind reading ability of hers.

Jade laughed.

"Mr. Ambrose."

"If I have to call you by jade, then you need to stop calling me Mr. Ambrose. That's my father and I damn well know he's not the one that's about to make you scream in pleasure."

Jade shivered as desire like nothing she ever felt, struck her body.

Hard.

"Scream, huh? Pretty full of ourselves aren't we, Alexander?" Jade asked with a wide grin, showing off her normal straight teeth.

Jade was relieved that she had full control of her fangs and could keep them retracted... for now.

"Not usually, but I can have a change of heart when I want."

Jade let out a small laugh as she moved her hands away from his face and firmly put them on her shoulders to push him back onto his bed.

"You know it will hurt, right?" he asked.

"I may be a virgin, Alex, but I'm still an adult. Not a child. I can read minds as well, remember? I think I know that it will hurt. I've known for a very... long time."

Alexander watched her closely as she slowly crawled herself over his body. He had to bite back a moan as she straddled his hips and settled herself back onto his groin.

"You don't need to hide your moans, Alex. It's not like we don't know what's about to happen." Jade told him and laughed softly. "Oh, and no need to be careful with me. You can't break me."

Alexander snorted. "I'd say let's put that to the test, but I'm not that much of an asshole to even think about hurting you. Though, after all of this, I'm surprised I'm not freaking out or calling the cops on you.

"And you know, Jade, just because were about to have sex doesn't mean I'm going to lea-"

Jade growled as she cut him off with a scorching kiss. "Shut up." she demanded against his lips and it succeeded.

Moaning at the sweet taste of her, Alexander reached up to slide his finger's through her hair and pull her closer to him. It was amazing how this woman had the power to both scare the shit out of him and excite him to the point of pain at the same time.

Jade's head was reeling at the simple kiss. How could Jack hide this from her. It was an amazing feeling to be against a man, locking lips. She felt like she could jump off a building and she might just do that too. Wouldn't hurt her anyways.

Before she knew it, Jade was laying on her back, staring up at the palest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

Oh how she loved those eyes. Specially the way they were staring back at her, darkening even more every time he thought about what they were about to do.

Closing her eyes, Jade moaned softly as Alexander's lips found the sensitive skin behind her ear and teased it with his teeth before licking the skin.

Holding himself up with one arm firmly planted on the bed next to her head, Alexander used his free hand to start pushing up the bottom of her dress slowly while her small hands worked on the button of his jeans.

"You know, I don't normally do this with people I don't know. I'm not like the other men."

"I'm highly aware you're not like the others. I know everything about you, Alex. I even know you haven't had sex in two years. That was with your fiancee that was chosen for you." Jade explained as she finished getting the button through the hole.

Alexander stopped his hands at her thighs and growled at her. "I really hate that you can read my thoughts."

Jade just grinned up at him with an innocent smile that made his cock jerk.

"Stop that." he said quickly and groaned as he hardened to the pointed of pain.

Jade cocked her head to the side slightly and stared up at him completely baffled. "What did I do?" she asked, but stopped for a second then grinned brightly. "Oh." she said smugly.

Alexander actually whimpered. "Shut up and hurry up! Take the damn things' off."

Never once in his life, Alexander thought he'd hear himself beg for something.

_No amount of crying and begging will ever change my mind! That thing is a disgrace. How could you give birth to something so foul? Get it out of my sight. I want it killed. _

His fathers exact words still rang in his ears. Even now. He was only five years-old when his father found out Alexander was a human.

He could remember everything that happened, clearly. His own father killed his mother. Beat her to death after making her beg for her life. Since that day, Alexander refused to beg for anything. He couldn't stand to do anything that would remind him of his dear mother and what had happened to her.

Not a day went by without Alexander blaming himself for what happened to his mother.

Staring down at the jet black eyes that were watching him closely, waiting for him to do something, Alexander grinned down at her slyly.

As Jade watched and waited, her brows drew together in thought. His eyes were doing the same thing as hers. Darkening. She knew when humans were aroused, it looks as if their eyes darkened as well, but Alexanders' was different. They were turning jet black. Just like hers.

"_So he's inherited more from his father than he realized. I wonder what else her father gave him." _Jade thought.

Blinking herself out of her thoughts, Jade tilted her head back with a moan. If he doesn't hurry his ass up, she was going to say 'Fuck it', and go find herself a female somewhere close and then drag his ass out if he liked it or not. Maybe if she was lucky enough, his father will get to him before she returned so she didn't have to worry about him.

She would have done that if not for Jack and the fact that Alexander intrigued her when he shouldn't be able to. Humans' weren't all that great. They were actually annoying as hell. But she knew she was a human at once, but that was a hundred years ago.

Alexander arched a brow as he pulled his head away from her neck. Alex only knew her for an hour or tow and all ready he knew that face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, suddenly wishing he had the power to read minds, like what she could do.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Alexander's quick response and that he practically yelled it at her, startled her.

"W-what? I'm not a liar." she growled at him softly.

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, shut up and hurry. It was nothing important anyways."

"That face you were making, could say different." he mumbled, but closer his eyes when she placed one of her small hands on his cheek and stroked it gently.

Letting out a small sigh, he nuzzled his face into her hand, loving the scent of her skin and the gentleness she showed him; even though he can tell that she was far from gentle.

"Now, are we going to do this before your father gets here? I don't want to have a crowd watching for my first time... well I'd never want a crowd of course. That's just gro-"

Alexander chuckled against her lips as he deepened the kiss that put an end to her rumbling. "Just relax." he whispered against her lips.

Jade let out a small moan as Alexander trailed his hands down her sides to take a hold of her thighs around his lean waist.

Leaning over her after he was sure she understood to keep her legs around him, he broke the kiss to look down at her as his cock rubbed against her tender folds; grinning as another moan escaped between her lips.

Jade opened her eyes slowly to look up at the man towering her small figure. The rim of her pupils started to glow a low green at the gentleness she seen on Alexander's face as he stared down at her.

Jack was the only one who looked at her like that, after her parents died. That night changed her life dramatically.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked her in a soft tone, but Jade could sense the doubt and sadness in him if she suddenly changed her mind. And she didn't have to read anyone's mind to figure that one out. While she was only doing this so she could feed, Alexander was looking at this moment as if he was going to cherish it forever.

Knowing that almost brought tears back to her eyes, but she had to force them back. If they didn't hurry, Alexanders' father was going to find them in the worst position. And Jade wouldn't be much help since she still needed to feed.

"I'm positive, Alex." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I promise you, I want this as much as you. And trust me, if I don't, you wouldn't be over me. I'd make sure of that." she said almost smugly.

Alexander had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes at her. She was full of herself. There was no way a small thing like her could keep him off her. She'd lose; hands down.

He flinched as quickly as her face changed to a deathly glare.

"You don't think I can, do you?"

"I never said that."

"You thought it." she growled through her teeth.

Alexander cleared his throat and turned his gaze away. "I don't know what you mean." he mumbled.

Jade didn't have time for his arrogance. And with that in mind, and a split second later, Jade was no longer underneath him, but straddling his hips with his arms pinned beside his head.

"How the hell-" he didn't get any further. His lips were firmly locked with hers and damn, how sexy it was to have her on top of him.

Moaning, he lifted his hips up to let her know just how much he needed her. Now.

This feeling was too great and who knew that a simple change in positions could ignite a fire deep inside her even more. The warmth seemed to spread to every nerve ending in her body before it all moved to that one place that Alexander was rubbing himself against.

Placing her hands on his chest to hold herself up, she froze when a familiar pinch in the back of her head caught her attention.

Jack was calling for her, trying to get into her head. They needed to finish this, right now. And with a gasp, alexander granted her that. Lifting her hips up off his, he pushed into her moist head wtih a groan.

Oh, how he missed this feeling. The feeling of being with someone, even if you just met that someone an hour or so ago. But at that moment in time, as their hips met, he knew he was going to find out everything there was to know about the gorgeous women who was slowly rocking her hips into his own.

Looking up at her face, he noticed in her black eyes, that slight pain every virgin got, their first time and he wished there was something he could do to take away that pain.

But as the time moved by, he noticed that her movements began to grow faster. A sign that she was getting use to it all. And by god, she was like a pro, only better of course because, he knew that he was her first.

That was a major boost in the ego department.

Jade must have read his mind because, she let out a small laugh, but it changed quickly into a moan when he lifted his hips up into hers as she came back down.

"Don't laugh at me."

jade grinned down at him, but slowly lent over and buried her face into the base of his neck. She growled softly suddenly when she felt the same pain in the back of her skull again.

Jack.

He was trying to get through to her again.

"_Just a few more minutes. I can take having Alex's father coming in at this time, but if Jack comes barging in, both me and Alex will be dead."_

The fire in the pit of her stomach continued to grow as their movements became faster and more frantic.

It was finally time. It was becoming harder to keep her fangs back as her hunger grew with the fire in her stomach and all she could see was red. Blood red. His blood.

Licking the sensitive skin at the hallow of his throat where she could smell where his life force was, she grinned as a shudder ran down his body and she could feel it.

Good, he was ready. And so was she.

Letting out a long groan, she finally allowed her fangs to spring free and all her senses heightened dramatically.

"Oh god, Jade." Alex moaned as he gripped onto her hips to move her faster.

The side of Jade's mouth curled up into a smirk when he moaned. Thing's were going way too perfect. The only thing that could mess this up was-

"Jade Fox!"

The loud snap of Jade's name startled both of them and the mood instantly vanished, along with her fangs. Jade's eyes widened when she recognized the voice fairly quickly.

"Oh no." she whispered as she stared down at Alexander.


End file.
